Des différentes manières de mettre Eren Jaeger dans le lit de Levi
by Sokaris
Summary: Il y a bien des manières d'arriver à mettre une jeune recrue dans le lit de son supérieur. Quand il s'agit d'Eren et de Levi, l'auteur n'est jamais à court d'idées.
1. Avec un ordre

**1\. Avec un ordre**

* * *

ѫ

« Jaeger ! Ramène-toi ! »

Eren se redressa automatiquement, ce qui lui valut de se cogner la tête contre la porte ouverte du placard au-dessus qu'Armin nettoyait.

« Oh, désolé Eren ! » s'exclama le blond en voyant des larmes de douleur naître dans les yeux vert de son ami mais celui-ci eut un geste de la main avant de se précipiter dans la cour, ne voulant certainement pas que leur irascible capitaine s'impatiente.

« Monsieur ! » salua le brun en arrivant devant Levi, le poing sur le cœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Je nettoyais les placards de l'office, monsieur. »

Levi huma.

« Tu pues la sueur. Va te laver et rejoins-moi dans mes quartiers.

\- Monsieur, oui, monsieur ! »

Alors que Levi quittait la cour vers le quartier des officiers, Eren, surpris mais comme toujours empressé d'obéir à cet homme qu'il admirait tant, se dirigea vers les douches communautaires.

Peut-être que le capitaine avait besoin de lui ? Il devait admettre qu'il haïssait ce qu'il était, un titan, mais il se sentait fier de pouvoir aider la cause de l'Humanité et peut-être même un peu heureux car il savait que cela lui avait permis d'entretenir une relation privilégiée avec le capitaine. Bien sûr, tous ses soldats étaient importants pour Levi et éventuellement, l'acharnement et le courage d'Eren aurait pu attirer son attention mais sa nature si détestée lui avait permis de se rapprocher de son idole. Tandis qu'il se savonnait très vite mais avec soin, il claquait des dents car en début d'après-midi, le chauffe-eau à bois était éteint depuis longtemps et l'eau était à peine tiède. Voire froide. Heureusement que c'était l'été.

Après cette douche expéditive, fleurant le savon militaire, il s'essuya rapidement et après un instant d'hésitation enfila son uniforme propre de rechange. Il avait sué le matin pendant l'entraînement quotidien, et puis il faisait chaud. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sens à prendre une douche pour remettre des vêtements sales. Habillé et harnaché, il se rendit vers la chambre du capitaine, nerveux sans pouvoir se l'expliquer.

Il toqua à la porte et entra lorsqu'il en reçut l'ordre sec à travers le panneau de bois.

Levi était assis sur une chaise devant un petit bureau, en train de huiler avec soin un harnais de manœuvre tridimensionnelle.

« Approche-toi, » ordonna-t-il et Eren bien sûr s'exécuta. Levi l'examina de haut en bas, depuis ses cheveux encore humides jusqu'à ses bottes qui, quoique ne reluisant pas, était au moins dépourvues de boue ou de poussière. « Ouais, t'as l'air propre. Déshabille-toi.

\- Monsieur ? » demanda le jeune homme, en tâchant de ne pas rougir.

« Tu vas me faire répéter, Jaeger ?

\- Monsieur, non, monsieur. »

Il devait y avoir une raison valide à tout ça. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à imaginer laquelle qu'elle n'existait pas.

Il commença par enlever ses bottes, qu'il rangea soigneusement contre le mur, puis son harnais. Il eut un instant d'hésitation quand il en vint au pantalon. Il regarda le capitaine ce qu'il avait soigneusement évité de faire jusque-là.

Levi, l'air parfaitement indifférent, continuait sa tâche sans lever les yeux, tout en graissant le cuir.

De toutes manières, ce n'était pas comme s'il _voulait_ que l'autre le regarde et il supposait qu'il devait être même reconnaissant que Levi lui épargne cette humiliation. Il ôta donc son pantalon, ce qui, comme avec les bottes, était un peu malaisé sans s'asseoir, puis il le plia et le posa près de ses chaussures.

Il allait déboutonner sa chemise quand Levi dit, toujours sans cesser de frotter le harnais.

« Non, c'est bon, garde-là. Maintenant, va te coucher. »

Eren tourna la tête, mais il ne voyait rien, pas de canapé où il pourrait s'allonger. Il n'y avait que le sol et le _lit_.

Levi eut un petit « tss » agacé et leva la tête, le regardant enfin. « Dans mon lit, crétin. »

Eren ne put retenir le flot de sang qui lui monta au visage, colorant ses joues, son front et jusqu'à sa nuque, tandis que son cœur battait de toutes ses forces à ses oreilles.

Est-ce que… le capitaine insinuait que… ?

« Garde tes fantasmes, Jaeger, je sais que tu dors mal la nuit et tu as l'air épuisé. Il ne manquerait plus que tu te transformes sous le coup de la fatigue. »

Eren allait protester, il n'avait certainement pas de fantasmes incluant le capitaine Levi et il ne voulait pas de traitement de faveur.

« Jaeger, les draps sont propres et c'est un ordre. » Puis il retourna à son nettoyage, comme si la discussion était close et qu'il était sûr d'être obéi.

C'était le cas, car Eren maté par les paroles et le ton, hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le lit. Il tâchait très fort de ne pas imaginer que c'était là que Levi dormait. Avec ce qui ressemblait à de la timidité, il repoussa les draps et s'assit.

Le tissu était frais et propre, et même si le matelas était aussi dur que celui du lit de la cellule sinistre où il continuait de dormir, il se trouva étrangement à l'aise.

« Maintenant couche-toi, et dors. »

Il y eut un silence tandis qu'Eren s'exécutait, puis, la tête posée sur l'oreiller, il osa regarder vers la silhouette du capitaine.

Levi était à présent en train démonter son équipement pour nettoyer les rouages et les engrenages.

« Vous allez rester là, monsieur ? demanda-t-il, se surprenant lui-même de sa hardiesse.

\- C'est ma chambre, souligna le capitaine. Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

\- Non, je préfère. Comme ça si je me transforme, vous pourrez m'achever tout de suite.

\- T'es trop précieux, Jaeger. Je te couperai un ou deux bras mais j'essaierai quand même de te sauver. »

Pendant un instant, quatre fantômes semblèrent flotter entre eux mais pour une fois, Eren put penser à eux sans que sa haine des titans et le poids écrasant de sa responsabilité ne s'y mêlent, avec juste tristesse et nostalgie.

« Merci.

\- Ta gueule ou je t'assomme. Comme ça au moins tu dormiras. »

Eren obéit, comme toujours. Le son lent et régulier des frottements, l'odeur fade mais pénétrante de l'huile, la raideur des draps propres. Insensiblement, ses yeux se fermèrent et bientôt, il était profondément endormi. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce fut un sommeil sans cauchemars.

ѫ

* * *

On commence soft. Je ferais plusieurs petites fics sur ce thème. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions, bonnes ou mauvaises. J'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour la suite.


	2. Avec un oubli

**2\. Avec un oubli  
**

* * *

ѫ

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? demanda Hange, en fouillant dans son bagage pour la deuxième fois.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Levi en étrécissant les yeux. Tu as un sens de l'humour à peu près aussi merdeux que ton hygiène personnelle.

\- Je me lave régulièrement.

\- Mais pas assez souvent.

\- On ne peut pas tous être des maniaques comme toi, qui font le ménage pour oublier qu'ils ne baisent jamais.

\- Ma vie sexuelle ne te concerne pas, Binoclarde de mes deux.

\- Assez tristement, je crois qu'elle ne concerne personne d'autre que toi. »

Eren regardait ses deux supérieurs échanger des piques avec un peu de stupéfaction (il savait que le capitaine Hange n'avait peur de rien mais à ce point-là…) tandis que le commandant Smith, absolument indifférent cuisinait un ragoût à base des rations militaires. Il sifflotait un air qui, Eren l'aurait juré, ressemblait beaucoup à celui de la chanson paillarde « La cantinière et le mât du drapeau ».

Il y avait quelque chose de profondément surréaliste dans l'ambiance presque domestique de ce petit campement improvisé. On aurait dit un père en vacances avec ses deux enfants qui se chamaillaient.

Certes, ils étaient à l'abri des Murs donc il n'y avait aucun risque de croiser un titan mais c'était tout de même les trois hauts plus gradés des Bataillons qui se comportaient de cette manière.

C'était ainsi que les adultes responsables agissaient quand ils abandonnaient un instant lesdites responsabilités ?

Normalement, ça aurait dû être un voyage rapide jusqu'à Sina, et le plus discret possible, pour présenter des nouvelles découvertes d'Hange sur sa nature de titan à certains membres influents du parlement. Seulement, en début d'après-midi, la jument de Levi avait perdu un fer, et un peu avant la tombée de la nuit, elle s'était mise à boiter. Plutôt que de forcer la marche jusqu'à la ville où il était prévu qu'ils couchent ce soir, ce qui aurait pu blesser gravement l'animal et la rendre inutile à l'avenir, ils avaient préféré s'arrêter.

Après examen, Hange avait délogé le caillou responsable et déclaré qu'une nuit de repos suffirait. On changerait de toutes manières de chevaux au prochain village et il n'y aurait qu'à faire examiner la jument par un maréchal-ferrant.

Le commandant Smith avait donc décidé d'établir le campement pour la nuit là où ils étaient, d'autant plus qu'une rivière courrait à quelques mètres de la route et qu'un bosquet d'arbres offrait un abri relatif. Il faisait beau et dormir à belle étoile ne poserait aucun problème.

Sauf que visiblement, le capitaine Hange avait oublié sa couverture.

« Donc, » conclut-elle en se tournant vers Levi, après une longue diatribe décrivant les bienfaits des relations sexuelles par rapport à la masturbation qui avait fait rougir Eren jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, « pour améliorer ton caractère, tu devrais te branler moins et baiser plus, et cette nuit je partage ta couverture mais n'y vois en aucun cas une invitation.

\- Je préfèrerai dormir avec un porc. Du point de vue de l'odeur, ce serait la même chose et au moins je pourrais l'abattre pour un petit-déjeuner convenable. Va dormir avec Erwin.

\- Erwin est trop grand, et tu sais, il a cette manie… »

Le visage de Levi, déjà guère aimable, se rembrunit tandis le blond déclarait : « Je vous signale que je n'ai jamais demandé à dormir avec aucun d'entre vous, et que les fois où c'est arrivé c'est parce que nous n'avions pas le choix, que je suis votre officier commandant et que vous me devez un minimum de respect et au passage, que je suis aussi le seul qui fait actuellement quelque chose.

\- Erwin, remarqua Hange, j'ai déjà goûté ton ragoût et je ne crois pas qu'on puisse dire que tu _fais_ quelque chose. Disons que tu commets un crime mais comme seules nos papilles gustatives seront les victimes, ça ne passe pas sous le coup de la loi…

\- Et nos intestins, signala Levi. Impossible de chier après avoir bouffé ça.

\- Je ne vous oblige pas à manger. Eren lui aimera mon repas, n'est-ce pas Eren ? »

Eren n'était pas particulièrement heureux que son nom vienne sur le tapis. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il était sûr qu'il ne sortirait pas gagnant de l'affaire.

D'ailleurs, le sourire bienveillant du commandant Smith le rendait assez nerveux.

« Un titan constipé, ça risque d'être intéressant. Donc c'est réglé, la folle, tu dors avec Erwin.

\- Je ne dormirai pas avec Erwin. Tiens, je dormirai avec toi Eren. Ça ne te pose pas de problème, pas vrai Eren ? »

Le sourire du capitaine Hange était tout aussi inquiétant, mais dans un autre genre, que celui du commandant Smith.

« Hors de question, à tous les coups tu vas essayer de le tripoter toute la nuit et si tu tiens à le dépuceler, je ne veux pas être dans les parages pour entendre. Il n'a qu'à dormir avec Erwin !

\- Parce qu'Erwin ne fera rien, peut-être ? À tous les coups, Eren se transformera en titan sous le choc.

\- Je suis toujours là, rappela le commandant Smith.

\- Jaeger, dit froidement Levi en se tournant vers lui, avec qui tu veux dormir ? Allez, dépêche-toi de choisir. »

Eren se demanda pourquoi ça lui retombait dessus alors que lui, il n'avait pas fait boité sa jument, n'avait pas oublié sa couverture et quoiqu'en puisse dire le commandant Smith, il avait accompli sa part de travail en allant chercher de l'eau à la rivière et en bouchonnant les chevaux.

ѫ

« Il fallait, grogna Levi, que tu me choisisses _moi_.

\- Et bien le capitaine Hange est une fille et le commandant Smith… Enfin le commandant Smith… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait mais…

\- Ouais, tu dormiras sans doute mieux cette nuit si tu continues de ne pas savoir. »

Les yeux d'Eren s'agrandirent dans l'obscurité. Il était vraiment très heureux d'avoir choisi Levi même s'il devait subir dans les prochains jours la mauvaise humeur du capitaine qui avait promis de le lui faire payer.

« Bonne nuit, capitaine.

\- Mais ta gueule. »

Supposant que c'était une manière comme une autre de clore la conversation, Eren ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir.

Et finalement, malgré le sol dur et cette présence inaccoutumée à ses côtés, son sommeil fut paisible et reposant.

(En revanche, au matin, le soulagement de ses besoins fut, comme l'avait prédit le capitaine Levi, particulièrement pénible.)

ѫ

* * *

D'accord celui-ci était stupide mais vraiment très drôle à écrire. D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour signaler que ceci n'est pas une histoire, il n'y a pas de cohérences ni de ligne temporelle. Ces chapitres sont indépendants les uns par rapport aux autres !

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions, bonnes ou mauvaises. J'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour la suite.


End file.
